Tournament of Champions
by TheSocietyReject
Summary: An action comedy starring the champions of League of Legends in a setting inspired by the professional League of Legends team. The champions compete in the Champions tournament in teams based on Korean professional LoL teams (names of the actual players in the teams are never mentioned) for money, glory and all the good things that come with victory.


Chapter 1: A Typical Day

The time was eight in the morning, and the sunlight was shining through the windows of the room where Zed, the Master of Shadows, was sleeping. The room was nothing special, containing a bed, a cabinet beside it with an alarm clock on it and a few posters. The alarm clock rang, and that made Zed wake up from his rest. Today was a typical day, with a match on the Summoner's Rift scheduled. His match was happening in two hours, which was more than enough time for the ninja to get ready and enjoy his morning.

The Master of Shadows got out of his bed and opened his closet. Inside were a few sets of clothing, a lot of them being alternate costumes for League of Legends matches. He decided that his typical clothes would be fine and got dressed. His blade was pulled in, so that he he would not accidentally chop anything up. He left his bedroom and into the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. He went to his desk where his computer and other stuff was located, and picked up his phone. Piltover had recently released these devices, and Zed found them quite handy. He especially liked the fact that he was able to download music into it, which allowed him to listen to his favourite songs wherever he was.

Zed decided to go out to get some breakfast, for he did not feel like cooking at the moment. There was a little cafe that he liked to eat at, and breakfast there sounded like a great idea. He left his apartment, and walked down the staircase. He wondered what teammates he would have for the match. He had a few champions in mind, but he hoped Shen was not in his team for obvious reasons. He especially did not want Akali in his team, because she was an annoying bitch in his opinion.

He walked out of the building, and his favourite cafe was right across the street. The location was another thing the Master of Shadows liked about the place. He crossed the street using his shadow and walked into the building. Zed walked up to the counter and said to the chick behind the counter, "Give me the usual." "Would you like the coffee black or should we add some cream and sugar," she asked. He replied, "One cream and one sugar. Black won't agree with me this early. Now make it quick." He paid 20 gold pieces for the food, which was what he always paid.

He sat in a table beside a window, waiting for his food. That was when the person he wanted to meet the least walked in. It was Akali, the annoying bitch who wouldn't stop fucking asking for a duel. He had kicked her ass every single time, but she would not give up. There were times when he wanted to go to her room at night and slice her throat, but he decided against it every time. She noticed him a few seconds after entering, and that made Zed upset. He really didn't want to go through this now. She walked up to him and said, "Hello, Master of Shadows. You look despicable as usual," with a lot of hate in her voice. Zed replied, "Hey, it's better being a pathetic loser who can't win a single duel to save her useless life."

Now, everybody thinks Zed is a brooding, angry, bloodthirsty man who is capable of committing terrible acts of violence without a second's hesitation. What a lot of them didn't know was that he was also an asshole. He was a sarcastic arrogant douchebag who loved to insult other people, and that got on a lot of people's nerves. Sadly, he was also an amazing duelist so nobody was able to shut his damn mouth. Akali quickly slammed her fists on his table and said with a lot of anger, "I demand a rematch. This time, I will beat you and shut that arrogant mouth of yours for good." "Yeah, because you haven't said that a gazillion times. Just give up, you're never gonna beat me and humiliating you in front of a crowd is getting really friggin' boring," he replied with a tired voice. Akali said, "I will buy you a box of if I lose. Meet me at the Howling Abyss at Nine P.M. if you wish to duel." Zed suddenly felt the urge to kick her sorry ass in a duel again. Not because he was pissed, but because he wanted the .

Zed finished his food fifteen minutes after it was brought to his table, and then left for the Champions' Lounge. It was a place where all the champions hung out and did their usual stuff. The building had a few floors with each providing different services. The first floor was where the other members of the League chatted with each other, so that was where he went. Another thing people didn't know about Zed was that he was actually pretty social. He liked to talk to other champions, though he usually made fun of them. In fact, he loved to make jokes. The problem was that his sense of humour was pretty damn grim.

He walked into the lounge, and a lot of people were already in there despite the time only being nine in the morning. He wanted to talk to somebody quickly, for he did not want the last person he spoke with being the loser known as Akali. He did have a group of friends he usually hung out with, but they had become quite busy recently. Thankfully, they were at the lounge at the moment, and were talking with each other. He used his shadow technique to quickly dash to their location and said, "Yo, 'sup?" Zed was also a very casual person, though he was a lot more serious during battles.

The group consisted of Jax, Lee Sin, Vayne and Zyra. They were living in the same dormitories with Zed a few months ago, and that experience had made them good friends. They were also the members of the same professional League of Legends team, going by the name of SKT T1 K. Jax said, "Hi Zed. We were talking about how Kha'Zix started to kick all the junglers' asses recently." The Grandmaster at Arms was a pretty normal dude, and was able to take a joke. That was very important if one wished to tolerate Zed's personality. Lee Sin continued, "The attitude of the creature has become very annoying. I am hoping he decides to tone it down." Lee Sin was very calm, and usually kept the team in check during the matches. He also pointed out the problems that one of Zed's strategies had. That was good because Jax was usually too busy farming up top to actually communicate. Thankfully, the Grandmaster was an absolute monster in beating people 1v1 and the team was able to transition that ability to amazing team fights.

Vayne was sitting on a sofa and was just listening. She wasn't very talkative. Or

emotional. Zed called her a deadpan, and wondered if the group will forget about her and accidentally leave without her. That had already happened a lot of times already, such as in a mall or a park. All of those times, she was where they left her. She only really got involved when they talked about things she was interested in, and there were very few things that this monster hunter gave a damn about. Zed sat on the sofa beside her and asked, "Oy, deadpan. What's your opinion on this?" "I'll just kill him in a duel," and then took out a 3DS and started playing a game on it. Mobile games were one of those things that she was actually interested in.

Zed decided that she was boring, so he stood up from the sofa and walked back the guys. Zyra was also with them, but she was currently too busy watering the flowers by the windows that were close to where they were so he decided to let her be. She really liked taking care of plants and she tended to get really pissed when somebody interrupts her work. Other than those times, she was a genuinely nice person and good to be around. Zed faced Jax and said, "So, it seems like you're again. Your popularity is through the roof, my purple multi-eyed friend." "Yeah, all the monsters of top lane became less popular for some reason. Though Ryze top is still popular, which makes the lane way too annoying," replied the Grandmaster at Arms. Zed then remembered all the jokes he said where he replaced the word "rise" with "Ryze," which really pissed off the Rogue Mage. Zed wondered if he will get a punch to the face the next time he met the blue bald man.

The Master of Shadows was about to ask Lee Sin what his favourite team he played for was, when suddenly the door to the lobby opened and ten champions entered. Zed and his friends recognized them as soon as they saw the blue and white uniforms. They were the Samsung Galaxy members, the current top organization in the League. In the league, there were professional teams that competed in tournaments for gold, fame and glory. Those teams usually were a part of an organization, and each team had 5 champions that played for them. The positions were Top, Jungle, Mid, ADC and Support, with each usually fitting a certain image that came with the role.

The Samsung organization had two, teams Blue and White (formerly known as Ozone). Blue's roster consisted of Rumble, Vi, Twisted Fate, Ezreal and Annie. White's roster consisted of Singed, Elise, Yasuo, Twitch and Leona. They were interesting teams, though the styles of each roles were all similar except for the bot lane. The bot lane was a near opposite, for their personalities were also the opposite of each other, for Samsung White's bot lane was extremely aggressive and usually made plays that looked almost insane but actually worked. Blue's bot lane was a bit more standard, though Annie usually left the lane to roam and left Ezreal alone.

The organization walked a bit more into the lounge, eventually seeing Zed's crew of champions. Twitch shouted, "Yo, Superstar's in the building. Everybody, Mr. Awesome is walking through!" "Shut the fuck up," replied Leona. The personality of Twitch was really reflected in his style, for he was a huge show-off who wanted all the spotlight and thought he was invincible. Leona was more stern, usually keeping her ADC in his place. Still, she usually followed up on his extremely aggressive plays, and sometimes made some insane plays herself. These two were probably the most aggressive bot lane duo, which made their opponents change their style because of the fear of being caught out by their insane all-ins.

Yasuo walks up the the Zed and Friends and says, "Hello, Master of Shadows." "Oh, hi," replies Zed with poison in his tongue. Yasuo was a genuinely likable person, but Zed hated him because he took away the ninja's title of "Best Mid Lane Assassin" after joining the league. That really bugged the Master of Shadows and made him hate the swordsman despite his kind and gentle personality. Lee Sin walked up to the Unforgiven and said, "Oh, hello friend. How are you?" Lee and Yasuo didn't know each other despite both being from Ionia, but they became pretty good friends soon enough. In fact, Zed was probably the only person other than Shen and his crew who didn't like the master of the wind technique.

The Unforgiven replied, "My team and I were about to train for the upcoming Champions tournament. I believe you and your comrades are also going to be participating in it?" "Yes, we shall," the monk answered. The Blind Monk also had a habit of speaking in short sentences, which got on some people's nerves. Thankfully, none of the people involved in the conversation were agitated his way of speech. Jax walked up and said to the swordsman, "Hey, got time for a drink this evening? Thinking about going to Gragas' favourite bar." "Sure, you know I like a good drink," replied Yasuo, "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you later." "See ya," responded the Grandmaster at Arms. Yasuo left for the battle rooms, and the rest of the Samsung organization followed.

After they left, Zed looked at the time and saw that it was almost time for his League match. He said, "My match is coming up soon. I'll end it quickly, so don't wait for me." "Okay," responded Vayne. Zyra didn't even hear Zed, for she was too busy watering the flowers. Zed used his shadow to dash towards the battle prep room, which was in the lounge. He opened the door and then saw a sign that said "Match on Summoner's Rift at 10:00 AM has been canceled. Sorry about the inconvenience." The ninja smiled after reading, for he did not really feel like fighting in a match at the moment.

He walked out of the room and went back to his friends. He said, "It's canceled. I'm guessing the morons in there fucked something up." "That tends to happen quite a bit," replied Jax. The man with the longest winning streak in the history of the League then said, "So, how's it going with your girlfriend?" "A lot better than your last relationship." replied Zed. Jax then let out a laugh, while Lee gave the ninja an unimpressed look. Jax's last relationship had not gone well. In fact, he got dumped by the woman, Fiora, on their first date. They have been rivals ever since. Most people would've punched someone who made that kind of joke in the face, but Jax had gotten over that fiasco a while ago, so he was able to laugh it off. In fact, there have been rumours going around in the town that the two had been seen together recently. There has been no proof of this yet.

Zed was about to go to the vending machine to buy a soda, when he heard someone enter the building. He turned around and saw 5 champions, who were Gragas, Shaco, Ryze, Sivir and Sona aka SKT T1 S. They were members of the sister team of Zed's team. The reason why Zed was able to make fun of Ryze so much was because they worked for the same organization, which bugged the hell out of the Rogue Mage. When they were within an arm's reach, Zed said, "Oh hi, B-team. So, what do you need help with this time?" with an extremely cocky and douchey tone. "We were the first team formed by our organization, so you're the B-team. Not us," replied Sivir. She was a bit of hothead to say the least, very energetic and wanting to run in at any second. Zed replied, "Yeah, that's why everybody refers to us when they talk about our organization. In fact, they just call us SKT T1 because they know we're the only relevant ones." SKT T1 K always outshined SKT T1 S, which really bugged the members of the latter.

Sivir was quite pissed off because of the Master of Shadow's comment which lead her to say, "I swear we're gonna kick your asses some day." Zed quickly replied, "Yeah, because that's ever gonna happen. Talk to me when you actually make it past the group stage of a tournament." Now that really pissed off Blade Mistress. She launched her fist towards his face, but the punch was blocked by Lee Sin. Jax then said, "Chill. You know how Zed is, just ignore him and you'll be fine." "Whatever, go do what overshadowed sister teams do," followed up the ninja. This made Rumble, Ryze and Sivir clench their teeth, and filled their minds with the image of Zed dying in a gruesome way. Sona "said," "We have come here to tell you that the registration for the next Champions tournament is due in a week, and it would be most unfortunate if you couldn't join." Sona was mute, so she communicated telepathically. People understood her problem and looked past it because she was such a kind and pleasant person.

Unlike Yasuo, Sona did not rub Zed the wrong way. He did not have any desires to harm the Maven of the Strings, which he had plenty for the Unforgiven. He said, "Sure, we'll get the form in soon. Well, off you go." Sona bowed her head a little bit, said "Goodbye" and left with their team who was so obvious curious how she could stand the Master of Shadows that it was funny. Well, to Zed anyways. His laughter ended soon, for he then remembered the team's results in the previous tournament. They had lost to Samsung White in the round of eight 3 to 1, which he found humiliating for SKT T1 K had gone undefeated during the tournament before that. Zed knew that his team would have to redeem themselves this tournament, and so did everyone else. Even Vayne, though she still looked like she didn't give a shit. This tournament would be their glorious comeback to the grand finals, and they were more than willing to take on anybody who were in their way.

Author's note: First chapter and it's a damn long one. Please leave comments on this story. I would love to read your suggestions on how to improve this little fanfic, for I really do want to make it better. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm planning on finishing the next chapter by the end of June. GLHF.

*Correction: I realized that I accidentally put Rumble in two teams. I have changed SKT T1 S's top laner to Gragas. Sorry about that.


End file.
